A Wager
by TheBadIdeaBears
Summary: Bakugou and Todoroki have an interesting offer for Izuku to celebrate their graduation from UA.


**Hi all, it's Pandora. For Valentine's Day, Holly asked me for a fic with Izuku being propositioned for a sort of threesome by Bakugou and Todoroki, and this is what I wrote for her. I hope you enjoy it as much as she did. :)**

* * *

Graduation is a lot more boring than Izuku was led to believe it would be. While it definitely has been fun to watch his friends go up on stage and shake Principal Nezu's hand before taking photos with them and his (very emotional) mother, he now feels the long hours of the day starting to weigh on him. Still, he can't not be grateful: with UA under his belt, his pro hero career is ready to begin, and he can't wait to see what the future has in store for them all. He's standing under a tree with Uraraka and Iida, sipping a glass of orange juice, when he feels a tap to his shoulder. Turning, he comes face to face with Todoroki and Bakugou, the former looking impassive as always and the latter rather surly.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Izuku asks, frowning very slightly in confusion—though they get on better than they used to, Izuku would still describe relations between the two as frosty at best.

"Can we talk to you?" asks Todoroki. "Alone?"

"Uh..." Izuku looks between the pair briefly before nodding. "Okay, sure."

He takes his leave of Iida and Uraraka before following Todoroki and Bakugou round the corner, away from the gathered graduates and parents. The air between them all feels strange—with neither of the others saying anything to him, Izuku can only wonder what they're going to talk about. The last time they spoke like this was when he and Todoroki took their relationship public and Bakugou needed to make his feelings on the matter known, but that was years ago. At the time, Izuku got it: if Bakugou had found someone else after their breakup Izuku would have had a lot of emotions to process too. As far as Izuku is aware, he's the only person Bakugou has ever been in any kind of romantic relationship with though.

"This party's jizz," grumbles Bakugou, bringing Izuku back into the present where they stand at a secluded corner of the school building.

"It's not that bad," says Izuku. Really, he's bored too, but he can't help trying to mollify Bakugou. After well over ten years, it's hard for Izuku to kick that particular habit.

"Anyway," says Todoroki, cutting through the slight tension in the air, "we have a proposition for you Midoriya."

The name jars slightly—even though Izuku tried to insist that Todoroki could still call him Izuku (he still calls him Shouto), after their breakup Todoroki went right back to calling him Midoriya. Hearing him say it now feels strange.

Izuku frowns in confusion. "Proposition?"

"Half and Half thinks he was better than me," says Bakugou, throwing a look at Todoroki. "So we came up with a way to try and figure it out."

The words feel disparate to Izuku and he continues looking between them. "Better how?"

"Better at you," says Todoroki.

"At me?" What are they on about?

"At fucking you," says Bakugou, rolling his eyes at Todoroki. "He thinks he knows how to get you off better than me."

Izuku feels his eyes grow wide as he takes in Bakugou's words. He never would have expected this.

"Oh."

"We thought perhaps we could suggest a challenge," continues Todoroki. "If you'd be up for it of course."

A long moment passes where none of them speak and Izuku knows they're trying not to interfere with his decision. He almost laughs to himself: Bakugou must really want this to be keeping his mouth shut right now.

"What kind of challenge?" he soon asks, seeing a knowing smirk come to Bakugou's face.

"We take turns with you," explains Todoroki. "Whichever one of us gets you to climax first is the winner."

"You still use the word 'climax'?" scoffs Bakugou.

Izuku frowns in thought. "So you'll each be..." He hesitates on the wording, cheeks warm. "Um... doing me?"

Bakugou rolls his eyes. "Oh my god you are both such losers. No, _fucking_ you is the reward."

Part of Izuku feels vaguely like a piece of meat between two salivating dogs. Another part of him doesn't mind. He swallows.

"Okay," he says finally. "I'm game."

* * *

By the time the three of them get to the hotel, Izuku's blood is buzzing inside him, anticipation making his heart race and head light. The clunk of the lock in the room door feels oddly final, a point of no return, though he knows if he were to change his mind he wouldn't be kept here against his will. Todoroki turns back to the room and gives Izuku one of his usual looks, seemingly indifferent but comforting and familiar to Izuku.

"So," says Bakugou from where he's sitting on the end of the bed, "here's how this is going to work: we'll take turns to get you off without fucking you and time it. Fastest time wins."

"Like with a stopwatch?" asks Izuku to a nod from Bakugou

"Surprised you can tell time Bakugou," says Todoroki.

The effect of those words is immediate and Izuku leaps into action, putting himself between the two of them as Bakugou jumps to his feet.

"Say that again you jumped up Poké Ball looking fuck!"

"Kacchan stop!"

"I'll fucking show you, dick hole, than I'll shove your smug fucking grin right up your—"

"_Kacchan_." Izuku wrestles with him, speaking through gritted teeth. "If you don't stop this right now I'm leaving."

Bakugou pauses, taking in and releasing a breath before dropping his posture and stepping back, still glaring at Todoroki. Izuku briefly debates leaving anyway—the energy in the room is altogether too tense—but then he relents, shaking his head to himself. The jibe from Todoroki was rather out of line and he can't blame Bakugou for being annoyed about it. Plus, he won't pretend he's not interested in what they have planned.

"Anyway," he says, trying to get them back on task, "do you both know who's going first?"

"Not yet," says Todoroki, "but there is a problem there."

"What do you mean?" asks Bakugou.

"Well after he's come once, he's going to find it harder to do it a second time," says Todoroki, "so whoever goes second is at a disadvantage."

_He's not wrong_, Izuku thinks to himself. Though he figured out several years ago that one of the unexpected upsides of his inherited quirk is a surprisingly short refractory period (something he made use of with both of them in the past), it doesn't stop the second orgasm being slower to bring on. Perhaps they should do this over two days? Before he can voice his however, Bakugou scoffs.

"What, you scared of losing?" he asks.

"Just pointing it out," replies Todoroki.

"Whatever," says Bakugou. "If you're that worried about it I'll go second and still win. And you—" he fixes his gaze on Izuku "—no favouritism. You don't hold back for either of us."

"I won't," promises Izuku; as well as not wanting to make the wager unfair he also doesn't want to be in a hotel room with an angry Bakugou. He recalls the sports festival in their first year and the heavy restraints they had to put on him. Really, it's better to avoid anything like that in quarters this close.

"Well then," says Todoroki, coming up behind Izuku and embracing him. Izuku reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone, starting the stopwatch when Todoroki kisses him on the neck, breath tickling his ear. As Todoroki's kisses begin to trail down his throat, Izuku hands his phone to Bakugou, wanting it out of the way.

Todoroki's touch is the same as Izuku remembers: sure and deliberate, moving faster than usual now, presumably because of the timer. For a brief moment, Izuku looks up, catching Bakugou's eyes and seeing something hidden there, before Todoroki turns him in his arms to face him, capturing his lips in a kiss. Todoroki's tongue soon enters the fray, licking along Izuku's lower lip to coax his mouth open, and Izuku hears himself whining in the otherwise quiet room. One of Todoroki's hands cups the back of Izuku's head, the other arm wrapping around his waist to pull them flush together; Izuku feels his knees grow weak at the feeling of Todoroki's tongue against his own. He clings to the front of Todoroki's suit jacket, whining again when Todoroki's hand slips down the back of his neck, down his spine, to settle on his backside. Haltingly, the two of them move, Izuku stepping backwards until his calves hit the edge of the mattress, where he sinks down onto the bed. It doesn't take long to persuade his jacket off, nor for Todoroki to undo his trousers and take them off too, Izuku kicking off his shoes and lifting his hips to help as he continues returning Todoroki's kisses. Soon, Todoroki goes to his knees, wrapping one hand around Izuku's budding erection to stroke it to full hardness and draw a soft sound of pleasure from Izuku's lips.

"Ah... Sh... Sho—" Izuku's next words are cut off entirely when Todoroki's tongue snakes out to lick up the length of his dick and he gasps, hips rolling forward into the touch.

As Todoroki closes his lips around the head of Izuku's cock, Izuku groans, fingers curling in the bedclothes. Todoroki's hands come to rest on his thighs, fingers dragging over Izuku's skin and leaving electric trails in their wake.

"Shouto..." Izuku whimpers, thighs trembling under Todoroki's hands as he feels Todoroki take him right to the back of his throat and suck. "I—ah!"

Instinctively, Izuku grabs Todoroki's hair with one hand, letting his eyes slip closed. In the dark behind his eyelids, he can feel Todoroki's touches more intensely: the brush of his breath over Izuku's groin, the wet heat of his mouth and tongue and the weight of his hands. Only, it's not just weight anymore: over the years Todoroki has managed to fine tune the control he has over his quirk and Izuku can feel the effects of that control now in both the hands on his body. On his left thigh, Todoroki's hand is a cool caress, not icy but rather a sensation that sends tingles through Izuku's body. On his right thigh, Todoroki's fire has been tempered to a simmer, just enough for Izuku to feel the contrast between the two.

Izuku remembers this from when they were together—he's pretty sure he helped with the practice of this control back then, but the feeling of Todoroki's hands and the changing temperatures he holds in them is still amazing. It reminds him of times he spent with Todoroki: the first time they slept together when Todoroki insisted on going slow even though Izuku assured him he didn't have to, the time they went out to celebrate Todoroki's birthday and then went to a hotel afterwards, the last night they spent together before their breakup and the quiet, slow way Todoroki touched him. Izuku lets the memories wash over him as Todoroki keeps sucking him off, suddenly jerking when he feels something new.

"Ah, Shouto, oh my god!"

Todoroki's tongue has grown hot, licking a fiery path up Izuku's cock. Reflexively, Izuku's legs move further apart, pushing against Todoroki's hands, and his head tips back as he moans louder, eyes screwing shut and hands gripping harder at Todoroki's hair. Just as Izuku starts to get used to the sensation, it changes, the heat in Todoroki's tongue rescinding and giving way to cold, the chill drag up his erection making him shudder. This he didn't help Todoroki to hone.

"Oh my god..."

Todoroki continues, starting to switch temperature more quickly, and from there it takes very little time for Izuku to get close, his back arching as he enjoys the feeling. For a second, Izuku tries to resist the rapid build, the tightening coil inside him, wanting to savour it for longer, but then he remembers Bakugou's words from earlier. Not wanting to renege on his part of the agreement, Izuku lets go of the resistance and soon comes, crying out louder and feeling Todoroki swallowing around his cock.

He vaguely hears a beep while he's coming down from the high as Bakugou stops the timer, but the meaning of it barely registers in the midst of the afterglow beginning to settle on him. He finally opens his eyes, looking down to see Todoroki sliding his dick from his mouth, lips wet and mismatched eyes dark. A little buzz seems to pass in the air between them, something that could be charged but that Izuku can't figure out before Todoroki looks away, over his shoulder at Bakugou.

"Time?" he asks.

"Ten minutes fourteen seconds," replies Bakugou.

Todoroki looks back up at Izuku and gives him a little smile. "Let us know when you're good to go again."

Izuku gulps, nodding. "Uh, sure, yeah..."

Todoroki gets up, wiping at the corner of his mouth with one thumb, and crosses to go look out the window. Still a little dazed, Izuku stays sitting on the bed, catching his breath and glancing over to Bakugou, sitting in a chair and scrolling through his phone with apparent disinterest. With the quiet that descends over the three of them, Izuku suddenly becomes very aware of the fact that he's wearing only his shirt and tie while the others are both still fully clothed, curling his legs up to cover his modesty a little. It's a silly thing to do, given what they're all here for and what just happened, but he can't help the twinge of embarrassment that goes through him.

"So um..." He looks between the two again, clearing his throat when his voice comes out a little wobbly. Bakugou looks up from his phone.

"You okay?" he asks, red eyes raking over Izuku's frame.

Izuku nods. "Yeah, just... it was a little quiet."

"Do you need some water or anything?"

Izuku thinks about it for a second, clearing his throat again before nodding. "Please."

"Here."

Bakugou reaches into his bag and produces a bottle that he hands to him. Sipping the water, Izuku looks up at him.

"Thanks Kacchan."

"No problem." Bakugou stretches, giving him a little smirk. "Can't have you passing out before I win, can we?"

A laugh leaves Izuku. "Same Kacchan as always I see."

"Why would I be anyone else?"

The words are said with another playful smirk but something in Bakugou's expression gives Izuku pause. What is that look in his eyes? Izuku can't place it but he's sure he's seen this face before, in quiet moments when they were alone or Bakugou thought he couldn't see. The smirk drops from Bakugou's face a little and he turns away; Izuku looks down, taking another sip of water. He has no idea what just passed between them but that he feels it was private and he knows Bakugou is likely hyper aware of Todoroki standing a few feet away.

"I'm uh... I think I'm ready," Izuku says after a couple more minutes, leaning forward to put the bottle of water on the floor. Todoroki turns away from the window and Bakugou gets up, passing Izuku's phone to him.

"You sure?" Bakugou asks Izuku, eyes already beginning to spark a little.

Izuku nods. "Yeah—let's do this."

Wasting no time, Bakugou lowers his head, slips one hand round the back of Izuku's neck and kisses him on the mouth. Izuku barely hears the sound of Todoroki starting the stopwatch in the rush of Bakugou's lips on his own. Where Todoroki was gentler, Bakugou is straightforward, his intent clear in his kisses that grow longer and more insistent in almost no time at all. Izuku lifts his hands, cupping Bakugou's face in them, feeling a stirring low in his body. Meanwhile Bakugou's hands roam all over: tugging on Izuku's hair, pulling Izuku's tie loose, sliding up under Izuku's shirt to make him open his lips and gasp. Never one to miss an opportunity, Bakugou lays claim to that open mouth right away, dragging his tongue along Izuku's with a groan rumbling in his chest. Taking Bakugou's lead, Izuku shuffles back up the bed, lying on his back and breaking the kiss on a little moan when one of Bakugou's hands moves down to palm his erection.

"That didn't take too long," Bakugou murmurs, lips close to Izuku's ear. "You never could resist a kiss like that."

Strong, calloused fingers encircle Izuku's cock, starting up a maddeningly slow rhythm and Izuku whimpers, silently marvelling at Bakugou's confidence: even while being timed, he's so sure he'll win he's taking the time to tease. Underneath him, Izuku shudders, grasping at Bakugou's shoulders and groaning as the slow touch grows a little faster and tighter.

"Ohgod..."

"Enjoying yourself Deku?" Bakugou asks, tongue practically in Izuku's ear. "Seems like I still know how to make you moan for me."

He twists his hand a little and Izuku bucks up into his touch, yelping softly. "Ah, Kacchan!"

Bakugou chuckles lowly in his ear, the vibrations of his voice sliding right down Izuku's spine and making it melt into the mattress. Izuku feels his senses overwhelmed by Bakugou, by his touch and his voice and everything he is. The fabric of Bakugou's jacket creases in Izuku's hands but he can't find the words to apologise for it, as lost in the sensations as Bakugou has him.

"I'd almost forgotten how fucking sexy you sound when you're turned on," says Bakugou. "You're such a little slut for it Deku, so fucking desperate."

Izuku arches his back, pressing his body into Bakugou's and whimpering again. He had almost forgotten this feeling too, the rush that only having Bakugou's hands on his body could give him, but feeling it now he's amazed he could forget even a little bit. Every stroke of Bakugou's hand over his cock makes him gasp and moan, and memories of their past times together flood Izuku's mind. He remembers the first time they slept together and how he'd never seen Bakugou look so unsure and so careful before, the time Bakugou gave him a teddy dressed as All Might to celebrate three months before they went back to his, the time he surprised Bakugou by slipping one hand into his lap under the table when they were out for dinner with friends. That last time Izuku had felt a buzz at how surprised Bakugou had looked and when they returned home Bakugou ravaged him in retaliation.

The memories are all tinged with a rush of affection; Izuku feels his heart thrumming for Bakugou, the desire to pull him close and keep him there swirling inside him. In the midst of the arousal and touches and filthy whispers in his ear, Izuku feels a little gap he hadn't noticed in his heart starting to ache.

A bite to his neck brings Izuku back into his body with a little cry of surprise. When he looks up, he meets Bakugou's eyes with a heavy-lidded gaze, shivering a little at the way Bakugou looks back down at him: there's fire there, a spark catching, but also something else, something Izuku feels like he saw earlier when Bakugou gave him the water but which he still can't place. For a moment, Izuku is in zero gravity, suspended in the look on Bakugou's face, holding onto him for dear life so he doesn't float away, before his orgasm suddenly hits, his cock spurting white over his stomach and Bakugou's fist. He trembles, voice leaving him in a wordless cry, gripping Bakugou's jacket harder in his fists but never looking away from that intense gaze.

Bakugou smiles. "Making a mess Deku?" He lowers his head, kissing Izuku on the forehead as he strokes him through the aftershocks. His next words are so quiet Izuku might have missed them had he not been so intently focused on him. "I missed seeing that face."

Beyond words, Izuku nods and pants to catch his breath, a heaviness coming into his limbs as he slowly begins to relax. Everything around him feels fuzzy and soft, pleasantly warm; he gives Bakugou a dopey smile and gets another kiss to his forehead in return.

From the chair, Todoroki clears his throat and Izuku feels himself come back to Earth with a bump. Of course, the wager... With the way Bakugou was touching him, Izuku had all but forgotten. Against his side, he feels Bakugou stiffen slightly and sit up, one arm still curled around his shoulders.

"So?"

Izuku lifts his head too, looking down his body at Todoroki.

"Just under nine minutes."

"Boom."

Izuku flops back down onto the mattress, letting out an exhausted breath and feeling his heart skipping. Bakugou won the bet. The thought doesn't register fully with Izuku, even as Bakugou gets up, with a parting squeeze to Izuku's shoulder, to celebrate his victory (probably with some gloating involved). Lying on the bed, his breath gradually slowing, Izuku starts to let it sink in properly. As he lets it in, the thoughts curling in his mind like smoke, he can't keep a little smile from coming to his lips.

_Kacchan._

His thoughts are fond—he can't deny he's happy, as much as he intended to go into this without bias. Though he likes Todoroki, and he definitely enjoyed the new things he's learned since they were together, when it comes down to it, Bakugou is...

_It's always going to be you._

Soon, Bakugou returns to the bed, sitting on the edge of it and looking down at Izuku. His eyes are determined, victorious, but the hand on Izuku's shoulder is grounding.

"You okay Deku?"

Izuku nods. "I'm good."

"You look happy." Bakugou's hand moves up, pushing Izuku's hair back from his face, and Izuku nods. "Let me know when you want to carry on."

"We can start," says Izuku. "It's... been some time, so you might have to go slow."

"That's fine."

Bakugou gets up again, going into his bag to search through it. Sitting up slightly, Izuku catches Todoroki's gaze and sees understanding there. Gratefully, he gives him a tiny smile as Bakugou stands again.

"You staying?" he asks Todoroki, sitting back on the end of the bed and dropping lube and condom on the mattress.

Todoroki shrugs. "Might as well, if I may."

Bakugou looks at Izuku. "You okay with that?"

"Yeah," nods Izuku. "It was the deal from the start right?"

He looks at Todoroki again and sees a half smile there too as Bakugou turns his attention back on him, shrugging off his jacket and pulling off his tie. Reaching up, Izuku tugs on Bakugou's belt, undoing it and opening his trousers. A wicked smirk comes to Bakugou's face and he leans down again, stealing more kisses that leave Izuku breathless beneath him.

"Kacchan," Izuku gasps softly, tilting his head back as Bakugou trails kisses along his jaw, under his chin, down his neck to his collarbone. His shirt is swiftly opened, his tie discarded, and Bakugou's kisses turn to sucks and little bites, messy and wet and reminiscent of how Bakugou always was, how he always has been.

The sound of lube being squeezed out of the tube makes Izuku part his legs further, anticipation making his blood quicken even before Bakugou's fingers move down between his legs. The first touch of his slicked-up finger is accompanied by a swipe of Bakugou's tongue up Izuku's throat makes Izuku moan quietly, reaching up to lace his fingers through Bakugou's hair. As Bakugou's finger slips inside and he starts to open Izuku up, he sucks a mark into Izuku's skin, just at the place where neck becomes shoulder, and Izuku whimpers.

Whether because of Izuku's earlier words or because he's enjoying himself, Bakugou takes his time with fingering Izuku open, his movements slow and deliberate. Izuku is helpless to those touches, trembling and whining, melting into the bed again when Bakugou finds his prostate.

"Oh my god," Izuku sighs in pleasure, his voice breathy and tight, body undulating into Bakugou's touches. "Kacchan, please..."

"Please what?"

"I'm ready, please..." Izuku arches his back, trying to encourage Bakugou to get on with it. In return, he gets another hard thrust of fingers against his prostate and cries out. "Ah, please!"

Bakugou laughs softly, slowly removing his fingers and pulling back to take off his trousers and underwear, pulling a condom out of his pocket. Once he has the condom on and has doused his cock in lube, he gets back between Izuku's legs, taking hold of his thighs, and Izuku lets him push them back towards him, reaching up to put his hands on Bakugou's shoulders. The press of Bakugou's cock against him makes him quiver in anticipation, and as Bakugou slips inside, Izuku lets out a long breath he didn't realise he was holding.

"Enjoying yourself Deku?" Bakugou asks, voice a pleasured growl. Izuku nods, shifting a little under him; having him fully seated inside, hard and heavy, sends tingles down to his fingers and toes. "What do you want?"

"M... move, please Kacchan..."

A low chuckle sounds in Izuku's ear before Bakugou pulls back a little and grinds forward again, his cock pressing into Izuku's prostate. Sparks pop under Izuku's skin and he squirms, clinging to Bakugou and groaning softly.

"Fuck you feel so good," rumbles Bakugou, rolling his hips forward and back, squeezing Izuku's thighs hard. "Fucking tight little ass, clenching around me so nicely."

More little moans leave Izuku, breathless and quiet in the air around them. In the background, he can just about hear Todoroki's sounds of pleasure and knows he's touching himself too. Strangely, fleetingly, he thinks he could get used to the idea of being watched, but before he can make more than a passing mental note about it, Bakugou reaches down with one hand to stroke his cock. Izuku arches his back again, head pressing into the pillow as he gasps in pleasure.

"Kacchan, I'm—" Izuku's words give way to another whine when Bakugou starts thrusting faster and harder, his hand following suit. "I'm... getting close, please..."

Bakugou grins down at him. "Please what?"

Izuku swallows, meeting his gaze with a flushed face and blown pupils. "M-make me come... please?"

"Greedy little thing aren't you?" chuckles Bakugou, but his thrusts speed up further, his hand squeezing hard around Izuku's erection as he keeps pumping it, until finally, blissfully, Izuku feels his third orgasm of the evening slam into him. He gasps, voice high and loud, feeling Bakugou thrust only a couple more times before he comes too, cock twitching hard as he fills the condom and growls again in Izuku's ear.

"Kacchan," Izuku whispers as Bakugou fucks him through it, drawing out the pleasure for them both. The feeling almost pushes him into oversensitivity, a slight tenderness around the edges of sensation as Bakugou starts to gradually slow down.

A soft kiss—it feels almost too soft—to his temple brings Izuku back to himself, back to Bakugou's red eyes looking down at him, Bakugou's arms around him, Bakugou's body over his own. Izuku blinks, reaching up to run his fingers through Bakugou's hair and pull him in for another kiss. When they part, Bakugou stays there for a long moment, their noses brushing.

"Have fun Deku?"

Izuku nods. "Yeah."

"You tired?"

Izuku pauses, feeling his body from top to toe, before nodding. "A little."

"I'll clean up."

Bakugou extricates himself, going into the bathroom to get rid of the condom and tidy himself, and Izuku sits up slowly, feeling stickiness on his skin. In the chair, Todoroki wipes at his skin and hands with tissues from a box, but when their gazes meet, he pauses.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine," says Izuku. A moment of silence passes between them. "Sorry you lost the bet."

Todoroki gives a little shrug and his customary little half smile. "It's fine," he says, throwing a glance at the bathroom door. "I think I knew I would. But this was fun anyway."

Izuku breathes a sigh of relief, relaxing on the bed again as Bakugou comes back with a dampened towel from the bathroom and hands it to him. As Izuku starts to clean himself up, swiping the towel over his skin, Todoroki zips up his trousers and stands.

"I'm going to take off," he tells them. "Congratulations on graduating—I'll see you both again soon."

"See you Shouto," says Izuku.

"Later."

Bakugou raises one hand in a goodbye and Todoroki leaves. As the door clunks shut behind him, Bakugou turns back to Izuku.

"Do you need anything?"

Izuku shakes his head. "I'm okay," he says. Bakugou sits down on the bed, looking over Izuku without saying anything further. For a long moment, they sit in silence until Izuku clears his throat. "Um... Kacchan..."

"Yeah?"

"Could... I mean..." Izuku steels himself. "Are you busy this evening?"

Bakugou shakes his head. "I was about to ask you the same."

Izuku's heart skips. "Really?"

"Yeah," Bakugou gives him a little smile. "Do you want to go get some dinner? I... kind of feel like we should maybe talk about... well..."

Izuku nods. "Yeah, I... It's probably a good idea."

When they leave the hotel room together and get in the elevator, both back in their suits from earlier but with loosened ties, Bakugou slips one hand into Izuku's, squeezing it, and Izuku can't keep a grin from his face. Maybe the future could still keep Bakugou by his side...


End file.
